


Sookie's Carol

by fbforbill



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Bill - Fandom, Eric - Fandom, Gran - Fandom, Jessica - Fandom, Tara - Fandom, realtionships on True Blood, sookie. True Blood
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbforbill/pseuds/fbforbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie has a visit from a Ghost and finds out life isn't just about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> She will find out about forgiveness is possible and maybe very important.

Scrooge played on the TV and the popcorn popped in the microwave. Sookie sat on her couch and brooded as she thought of her lover being dead and the vampires who killed him. Hep V was still ravaging Bon Temps and she had only one who could protect her, Bill. She wanted Bill gone, out of her life but she was stuck cause of a stupid disease. She had forgiven him but just wanted to move on. Tara had invited her to a party at Fangtasia but wasn't interested in memories of a another mistake. Every time she has loss and hurt in her life she had a vampire in her life. First one wanted her as prize, one wanted her virginity, her soul, and then one just wanted to own her. She wanted vampires out of her life but was stuck. Bill would be over in a couple of hours but she could have him stay away cause he was the only vampire in the area that wasn't sick or taken. all the others had their own blood buddies as she called them, even Mrs. Fortenberry. Sookie heard the ding and took her shnapps and popcorn and watched the movie.

"Sookie?" Sookie must of dozed off and she awoke to see Alcede? "You are dead! How is this possible? Oh God! Do I have Lala's powers now?"  
"No." Alcede looked off into space. " I am here to warn you."   
" What am i Scrooge now?"   
"No, You do not know what Christmas really means. You need to, sookie before it is to late."  
"To late?"  
" You will be visited.."  
"I know by three spirits..blah blah blah.." Al continued as Sookie stared at the strange look on his face.   
"When will they come?"  
" One at midnight, one at 1, and one at 2. They are your redemption, Sookie, Please listen."   
" Al?!" Sookie, yelled at him before he left. "I'm sorry."  
"For what?" He smiled and he was gone in a instant.

"Oh God, I must have gotten snockered again."

TBC..


	2. A Visit from Number II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie see the next ghost and wonders if she will ever wake up from the nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think should been them?

Sookie threw the throw on the floor and went to the cupboard and got the schnapps. "Stuff like this makes me wonder why i haven't turned to drugs?" The radio turned on and My best friends girl came on and Sookie looked around to find the time and saw the word of the day on the wall~ Ghostly Apparition~ "Seriously!" "Yes, they sure know how to catch your attention in the main office." There leaned Tara in the doorway of the kitchen staring at Sookie. "OMG! Tara you scared me!" "Oh God! Why do humans always think what they see is the only answer. I guess what the big guy said means nothing?" "Big Guy? Who is that?" Sookie looked confused and then the apparition answered her. " The big guy? The Cross, Manger, Angels, yadah yadah?" "The Tara I know does not believe in God." "Exactly! I am not her. I am what you are used to seeing and make you feel at home. He...feels it would be better."   
"Okay? Aren't you suppose to show my life or something?"  
"Oh yah, I am the ghost of Christmas past follow me...Yadah Yadah."  
"You sure don't sound like the one I saw on TV?"  
" You are not worth helping but here I am."  
"Excuse me?!" She stood there with her arms crossed with a very angry look.  
'You have family and friends who care and a wonderful man who has been there for you but you turn away and let your pig- headedess run your life!" Sookie stood there and saw what she meant. She had been quite pessimistic and look down on everything. She had turned on a whole people. Something the old Sookie would have never done.

~Why can'y they have the stores open on Sundays?~  
~What the Hell is the crazy Sookie doing here...OMG! She is such a freak!~   
Sookie and Ghost #2 stood in the church as Lil' Sookie looked around with wide open eyes as could hear everyones thought and prayed. ~God Please take this away. I just want to be human.~   
" You were a cute little thing but you looked so closed up, why?"  
" I could hear everyone's thoughts. I could hear about early morning sex..pedifile shit..my uncle stood only a couple aisles away and always stared and wanted me. I wanted it all to go away." A tear fell as Sookie thought of him and all the pain.   
" I know it was hard but Sookie it was a gift. You knew what Tara was going through and was able to help her..you abke to help the pastor when he needed help with his wife. You knew she hadn't lied when she told him she hadn't cheated. You were able to show him the truth and saved his marriage..remember? No, all you could think of was how you felt and not how you help. Well not anymore."  
"Now, look, it has been Hell for me..you wouldn't understand."  
" I know i wouldn't but someone else does and you have pushed Him away and a friend too. She understands and so does ye another."  
"You mean Bill, don't you? He has betrayed me!"  
"I thought you forgave him?"  
"I have."  
" Sounds like you haven't to me. We need to keep goin'" They walked along as time passed by and she could see herself get older. She could see young Tara stand up for her on the playground and be there for sleep over after sleep over. They arrived at when Gran had died and in came in Bill holding her and watching out for her. " He protected you, watched you home and then he walked into the sunlight for you." They could see the sun come in the room and Bill toasted like a burnt marshmallow and calling out her name. "You just shoved him aside for some else, every time. They saw her with Sam, then Eric, Warlow, and then Alcede. "You were a bad little girl weren't you?" Sookie blushed at what they saw. " He..He cheated!" With a swipe of her hand she showed her how Lorena tortured him and how he turned on her. She could see the look on his face and how Lorena smiled in his pain. "See he raped her and she liked it! See how bad he is?!"   
'You just do not get it, do you?" 

They were back in the house, in the kitchen and Tara started to walk away. "What do you mean?!"  
"He told you he wanted you gone cause he wanted you to live...He was letting you go...He loves you, Sookie." As she disappeared Sookie remembered the love, the pain, and how much she loved him and sat by the table and cried.

The radio turned on and We Wish You a Merry Christmas was on and a Tall, sexy, black man stood by the kitchen door and smiled at her as played with his shirt beads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Tara had a few words to share and I think some of us feel the same way.


	3. A Visit from Number III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has met number 2 and now three has arrived and she will see what all her friends are doing for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will she be surprised by?

" Hi, Sook."  
"Oh My God, Lafayette. I have has a bunch of bad dreams." The ghost stopped her.   
" I am not him, sug. I am what you want to see. Didn't #2 tell you?"  
" Yesss." Sookie was quite annoyed and just wanted this shit to be over.   
" Sooo, what she showed you wasn't enough. I guess you need to see some friends and see what is up in Bon Temps."  
They walked through Bon Temps and saw Bill's home. Sookie's mind went to the walk she had with Bill and their talk about vampires. Her Libido, he senses changing with Gran. The kiss she had with a very handsome vampire. "We are here, Sook." They saw the lights and guards around his home.   
" We need to ask for Bill?" Sookie's eyes widen as they got closer.  
"They can not see us." He stopped and put his hand on his hip. " You don't know The Carol very well do you? Just like people, They never remember the real meaning of Christmas."  
Sookie rolled her eyes as they slipped past the guard. 

"Come on, Bill. Come with me. They have erased the sick HepV vamps and the night is full of light. We can go to a near by bar and feed."   
" You go ahead." He hugged her.   
" You are not getting her back. She is a stubbourn bitch and wants to be alone. Tara can not even get her out at all. Since Al died she has become a hermit. I know you love her, Bill. You just need to let her go."

You love her echoed through Sookie's head. She thought of him and her by the fire and kissing him. " You sure are looking red, girl, Are you feeling well?" Sookie turned away in embarrassment and they continued on. Sookie looked back as she could see Bill's eyes fill with blood tears and Jessica hang her head as she left. "Jessica was going to have Jason over but he was at home waiting for you to call. he thought if he didn't see Jess you would come and see him. After his vamp-girl died he was wanting to spend time with Jess. They were friends and he knew she would understand."   
"Where is Jason, now?" She looked concerned as they approached his home. There were dead vampires everywhere. "Sookie?!" Sookie ran to his home and she could see him on the floor with tons of bites. He was close to death and Sookie couldn't help him. The ambulance arrived and took him. "He looks like his not going to make it?" "Yah another casualty tonight." "Damn vampire hoard." They set him in the ambulance and drove off. "Jason?! Is he going to die? God! If only..if only Bi.."  
" We need to go?"  
"Tell me if he will die?"  
" That is the future, I do not know the future. If the shadows are not changed he will die."  
"What shadows?"  
" You will know when it is time." They were in the Swedish hills in no time and there stood Eric in a cloak. Pam walked up and kissed him. "Tara is waiting and Willa?" Eric smiled and put his arm around her. " I am so sorry i wasted all that time with Sookie. She will never want to be with our kind. I am just feeling sorry for Tara. She needs to move on and hopefully this trip will help her." " Willa has made a new friend from here. He is a diplomat and a vampire." " Hummm, She has learned from the best." "Eric?! You know she has followed my sexy ass around and i have taught her a few things." Eric lifted Pam. " I guess i will have to teach you a few more things." Pam laughed as they sped off and you could hear the laugh all the way up the mountain.   
"Eric and Pam? ToTo together?" Sookie stood there in shock. "why didn't anyone tell me?"  
"You never asked. You were busy making friends with Yolanda peppermint Schnapps." The Ghost laughed at his whit as they wooshed back to Bon Temps. 

They stood in her room and she said, "Very funny." She picked up the bottle for a drink. " So, Eric never wanted me?"  
"You never gave him a chance to. Remember, He was just fun and it was over. You have forgotten about a group who has been there for you, especially one."  
"Bill?"  
"Bill. Never mind it is too late."  
"What do you mean?" The ghost was gone and in walk in the cloaked figuire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She has found out Bill wants her back and Eric has no intention to get her back. Tara has majorly moved on. Jason is gone and Sam is giving up on Bon Temps and everyone. What will happen?


	4. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie has seen all her friends move on but one. Sam is going to leave? Jason may die and what bout Bill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sookie finally see the real meaning of Christmas?  
> Will be get what he wants?  
> Will Jason live?

"Oh Sookie, didn't I teach you well?" There stood a cloaked figuire and when it turned around it was...Gran?" Sookie wanted run to her but she knew it wasn't her. "Show me what you need to. I want to know what happened to Jason."   
"Is that how i taught you to treat people when they come in your home. What in the world happened to it?!"   
" Why do you care? You aren't Gran!" Gran walked up to her. "I am."   
"Gran?" Sookie grabbed her and cried. " I missed you so much. My life is so crappy. I need you, Gran."  
" I know you do. That is why I asked the Big Guy If I could help you."  
" I am so glad you are here. You can help me now. What should I do?"  
" Wait a minute, Sookie. We have little time and I have to show you the future."  
"No! I have had enough of this Christmas Carol stuff!"  
"That is the problem, child, you have forgotten yourself. You have forgotten Christmas and what it really means."  
"What does it mean, Gran?" Tears fell down her cheek and she listened.  
"Let me show you. Come on?" 

"Have you got everything?" Sam packed his new truck and put his new born son in it. "Yah, Do you want this pic of you and Sookie and the others?" Sam grabbed the photo and threw it in the garbage. " We are persueing a new life and it does not include this town." She smiled at him and took the hand of her husband and they climbed in and drove off.  
"He can't go, He has to help Bon Temps. He loves this town and the people."  
"He has nothing to keep him here. You have blocked him out and Arlene has the other reason he stayed here. The town is falling apart due to the vampires who are sick. if he would of had a friend to talk to and a ally in Bill he could of saved Bon Temps with you and Bill's help. Never mind. You don't want to think about Bill or Sam do you?"  
"Gran?" Tears fell as she thought of them. "Fine maybe you are right but what about Jason? Is he dead, Gran?"

They walked into the intensive care ward and she could see him lay on the bed in a coma. "If someone would of given him blood and .."  
"And what, Gran?" She wiped her nose as she wiped away her tears. "Your light, Sookie. You have forgotten your light heals. Just like the light of the one who born in Bethlehem."  
A beep blared through the ward as nurses and doctors scurried to help Jason. "He is gone, Sir." "Another casualty of the war."  
"No, Jason!" Sookie sobbed as Gran carried her away to another home. 

"Why did you show me that?! I couldn't help him cause I am stuck here!"  
"You do not raise your voice with me! He died cause you are at home feeling sorry for yourself. Sookie you need to forgive. You need to let it go."  
They stood by Bill's again. "Why here? One of the others already brought me here. He doesn't want me here?" She walked in to Bill's house through the walls as Gran floated to his office. "You are needed, whether you believe that or not! "   
"Needed?" She sniffed away more tears and as she saw Bill stand in front of his fireplace. He took his book and threw it in the fire and picked up some kerosene. He began to shake all over the room and took out a match. One single blood tear fell as he scratched the match.   
"O God, NO! Bill! No!"

Sookie was on her living room floor and cried. "God, please, help him!"  
"He will if you do the really meaning of Christmas. Do you know what it is?"  
" Christmas is God reconsciling us to him but we need to know the main thing to that is...Forgiveness?"  
"Yes, do you?"  
"Yes! He needed me but it is to late!" She continued to cry.  
Gran kneeled by her and said," To late, No, God is the God of second chances, Sookie. He put you and Bill together for a reason. This is why i pushed you to him, sweetie. He is the one. He will answer the prayer you wanted. He made it stop and he showed you how special you really are. Now! Go to him, my child!" Sookie got up and hugged her and loved her Gran. "I will never forget you,"  
" I know, Sookie. Bill needs you. I will be here when ever you need me. I am always here and so is He." Gran was gone and Sookie ran out and ran to Bill's. 

"Stop, Miss. What is the password?"  
" I do not know the fucken password. Bill?!"  
Bill ran out and was by her in seconds. "What is wrong?' Bill looked on her with concerned eyes as she talked. " Jason needs us.   
"What happened?"  
" I think he was attacked. Let's go?"  
They got into Bill's car as the drove to Jason's house. As seen in the vision there he lied, bleeding to death. "Jason!" They got out and ran to him. " Here, Jason." Jason drank from Bill's wrist and Sookie shined her light on him. Bill looked in shock and pulled his wrist away as she tamed her light. "He needs rest now." Bill carried him in as Sookie closed the door. Bill lied him on his bed and sookie filled a pam of hot water for Jason and put a cloth in it. "Is he okay?" "He will be fine. I will leave you two, now." "Bill? Wait?"

" Thank-you so much, Bill."  
"You are very welcome. Let me know how he is?"  
"I will, we both know he will be fine."  
" Bill?"  
"Yes."  
" Will you come over and have Christmas dinner with me?"  
Bill was in shock. Sookie basically had turned all vampires and people away. He was elated but didn't want to show her. He didn't want to look eager. "Okay, sure. What time?"  
" 7pm?"  
" Okay, see you then?"  
"Yah, see you."  
Sookie went into Jason's room to check on him.

The candles were perfect and he dress was nice and red. She had decorated the home nicely with red ribbon and holly. I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus played on the phonograph and she checked the blood in the microwave. Sookie heard a slam of a car door and looked out the window. He was dressed in a white suit and black shirt. "Wow. looks like James Bond." Sookie smiled and waved to him. 

He walked up the steps and knocked. " Hi, Bill, Merry Christmas?"  
"Merry Christmas, Sookie." He could help gazing at her. She looked beautiful in red and her hair was entising pulled to the side. "Come in, Bill." He walked past her ans he smelled as good as he looked. " I have blood in the mic?" " Oh, thanks, that is very thoughtful."  
"She set on a the end table. "So, how have you been?" She smiled and flirted with her bare knees and smile.  
"Busy, chasing sick vampires and burning the remains is a hassle. How are you?" He wondered why? Why Now? She was all finished with vampire kind. What had changed her mind? " Okay, enough chit chat, Sookie. Why am I here?"  
"it is Christmas and I wanted to have someone here. Jason is with Jessica and Sam has his wife."  
"Sookie?" Bill knew she was holding something in, but what?"  
" Okay, I wanted to tell you, sorry. I was wrong to hate you. I am so sorry." She blushed near him and got up to walk away when he grabbed her hand. " Want to dance?" The player popped as a record fell and Let's get on was playing by Marvin Gaye. Sookie smiled. " Yes." She clasped his hand and walked to a open area in the room. "Now you can tell me really why you asked me over." "Bill?! I told you!" "Well I will be seeing you." Bill was going to leave when ran in front of him. "FINE! I LOVE YOU! Is that what you wanted to hear?!"  
She ran back to the couch to cry and Bill was on the floor in a flash and held to him. "I love you too. I have missed you, Oh God, how I have missed you. I prayed to God that would bring you back and I never saw you. You have been in my dead heart and have never left it." He squeezed her and Sookie just cried. " You love me, you really do?"  
He looked her in the eyes and kissed her hard. "You will never lose me." "I love you, Bill. You will never lose me either." They held each other and stood up to dance some more and did until morning where Bill stayed in the cubby and so did Sookie.

The End, Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill has finally received his one and only gift and Sookie knows the real meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all who love True Blood.


End file.
